


Mr. Right

by RoseRed95



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRed95/pseuds/RoseRed95
Summary: Angel wanted to meet someone who would like her for her.Mark wanted to meet someone who liked him for him.After another failed real-world dating attempt, Angel's sister talks her into online dating.Mark signs up for a dating site without telling anyone.Angel meets a cute guy who she genuinely likes.Mark is using someone else's photos.How will Angel react when she finds out her favorite YouTuber has been catfishing her?





	1. Chapter 1

“Y’know, you’re pretty hot for a big girl.” The man slurred. 

Angel glared at him as he attempted to lean closer to her. Her scarlet lips curled up in disgust as the scent of his whiskey coated breath hit her. She wondered for a moment why she ever thought him cute. Sure he had a cute boyish charm, his honey blonde hair was perfectly cropped, and his body wasn’t anything to frown at, but his mouth was his downfall. 

With a sigh, Angel placed money for her soda on the counter and walked away from her failed suitor. He didn’t even bother her a glance as she left, instead moving on to the next available woman at the counter.

She didn’t understand why she had agreed to come in the first place. She supposed it had to do with her sister’s ability to persuade her to do almost anything. 

After finding someone for herself and falling in love, her sister seemed determined to find someone for Angel as well. Lena had moaned and groaned for weeks about getting Angel out of the house and at least getting her “some action”. 

Angel had eventually agreed to get her sister to finally quiet on the subject. She allowed Lena to drag her to the bar in an attempt to help her find some form of romantic interest. 

The trip appeared to be a dud. Though, to be honest, Angel hadn't expected much. While she thought herself a beauty, a fair number of the opposite sex disagreed with her.

She had always been a heavier set young woman. Curves in all the right places at all the wrong times. Her sun-kissed skin, bright brown eyes, and long, sleek black hair attracted many a man. Though, she found most had a hard time with her curves. The fitted clothing she wore accentuated her beauty but didn't seem to draw in the right company. It had caused some troubles in her life, much like at the bar, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

 

Standing on the tip of her toes in her heels, Angel lifted her head to look over the crowd on the dance floor. She spotted her sister dancing with her boyfriend, Nikolas. She figured he had arrived during the time she was distracted by the man from earlier. Waving her arms in the air, Angel caught Lena’s eye and motioned for her that she was ready to go.

With a nod, Lena took Nikolas’ hand and led him off the dance floor. The trio made their way to the exit of the bar in silence, knowing it was futile to try to talk over all the noise.

Once outside, they moved off to the side of the building where picnic tables were set up for patrons. Angel took a seat across from Lena and Nikolas. The former of the two noted Angel’s bored expression and frowned.

“No luck?” Lena asked.

Angel shook her head.

“What about that guy I saw you talking to?”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“That bad, huh?” Nikolas questioned

Angel shot the pair a look of exasperation. She wished things had gone differently, but not everyone could find love as quickly or easily as Lena and Nikolas had. Still, as they drove back to her and Lena’s apartment, she couldn’t help but wish for something like what they had.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Lena had dragged Angel out of the house, and things were back to normal. Work had kept the girls busy, but the weekend was fast approaching. Friday faded into Saturday faster than Angel would have liked. In the blink of an eye, she and Lena were sat on the couch on their respective laptops. Lena messaging Nikolas and scrolling through Tumblr while Angel watched youtube videos.

Angel smiled as she clicked on the channel of her favorite YouTuber. 

Mark’s videos never failed to make her smile. She’d been a fan of Markiplier since she had first delved into the world of youtube. Seeing his face made the images of her most recent romantic failure fade to the recesses of her mind. Her crush on Mark was at the forefront of her mind. 

You’d think after so many years it would have diminished, but that was certainly not the case. Oh how she wished regular men were more like him.

After an hour of scrolling, Angel noticed Lena staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She paused one of Mark’s laugh challenge videos and turned to look at her sister. 

“What?”

Lena reached out and pulled Angel’s computer onto her lap. 

“Enough watching videos of unattainable men.” She stated. “Time to find you a normal person.”

Angel watched as Lena opened a new tab and began typing. She leaned over as the new web page loaded. She raised an eyebrow, her eyes growing wide.

“OkCupid?” She asked, skepticism clear in her tone.

Lena shrugged and clicked on the button labeled “sign up”.

“I figured if we can’t find you someone in the real world, we might as well try the cyber one.”

Angel sighed.

“Len, don’t you think this is a bit much?”

With a chuckle and a shake of her head, Lena began typing in the information needed.

“True love is worth the muchness.”

Angel rolled her eyes and watched as her sister set up her profile. She knew it was a mistake to have shared all of her information with her sister.

“Now, for a username.” Lena declared. “It has to be something eye-catching and creative.”

Angel thought for a moment. She racked her brain trying to come up with a good username but found it rather difficult. Lena, on the other hand, had countless ideas. Terrible ones at that.

“What about, BigButtSlut95?”

Angel barked out a laugh and shook her head.

“No.”

Lena frowned for a moment, before immediately perking up again.

“Ooh! How about or HotNLonely365 or maybe ThugNasty16?”

“Absolutely not.”

Angel grimaced and swiftly grabbed her computer back from her sister. If she was going to be forced to make an online dating profile, then she would make it herself.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Lena asked for the umpteenth time.

A scathing look was Angel’s only reply.

It took her some time, but she eventually completed her profile. She had found a few pictures of things that she liked best. A few selfies, two pictures with her sister and some friends, some pictures of her artwork, and one with her cat, Galleta. She answered every question the website asked, and subconsciously crossed her fingers. While it wasn’t too high, she still held a sliver of hope.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few days on the website went as well as Angel thought it might. She received a fair amount of messages, though none were quite as romantic as hoped.

FootBoi98: Foot pics?

AlphaMale25: You look like the kinda girl who likes to succ ;)

NuggetF*cker4000: Would you bathe in nuggets and let me watch?

After a good twenty messages, Angel was ready to give up. She was tired of graphic messages and oddly phrased compliments. She had taken so much time on her profile, making sure to put a lot of detail about herself and her passions. It really irked her that no one bothered to put effort into their messages to her.

It was officially one week to the day when she received the message that made her reconsider her decision.

RedPlayOne: Hi, I enjoyed the pictures you put up of your artwork. I especially enjoy the artwork that is your face.

A grin snaked its way onto Angel’s lips as she read the most recent message. The line was so cheesy and she loved it. Just as she was about to attempt a witty reply, another message popped up from the same person.

RedPlayOne: Oh my god, that was terrible. I’m so sorry.

Angel chuckled to herself and quickly typed out a reply. She didn’t want this guy to log off because he thought he freaked her out.

MoonBlooms95: It’s alright haha 

I’m Angel. Angel Chavez.

RedPlayOne: Mark.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paused his typing for a moment. He had no idea what to make his last name. He couldn’t tell her his real last name. One google search of Mark Fischbach and he would be outed as a “celebrity”. He muttered to himself, going through possible ways to mix up part of his last name into a new name. That way he wasn’t technically lying to anyone. Fisher, Fisch, Fischberg, Fishman, Bachman. He knew he was taking a long time, so he went with the one that sounded the best.

RedPlayOne: Mark.

Mark Bachman.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark had been talking to Angel for nearly two months and every day he liked her more and more. They were so similar yet different in the best of ways.

She had an open heart and mind like him but knew when to hold her guard up. Her views on politics, religion, and every important issue were lined up well with his. She was even a creator just like him. Only, art was her medium where videos were his. 

While everything was going perfectly with her, he couldn't help the awful feeling in his gut. He was lying to her. Sure, the pictures of the guy he selected for his profile looked vaguely like him. It wasn't really him, though, and the more he and Angel talked the more he wanted her to know the real him. He worried if she'd like him still if she knew he was a liar. 

MoonBlooms95: Mark? You still there?

She had asked him a question and he'd yet to reply. 

RedPlayOne: Yeah, still here, sorry. 

MoonBlooms95: That's okay. :) I know you're probably busy with work. Wanna talk later when you're off?

There was the guilt again. He had told her he was a media manager. It wasn't technically a lie, he did kinda manage his own media. 

RedPlayOne: Yeah :) That'd be great.

Mark had just sent the message when he heard the door to the room open. He moved to close the web page as Tyler and Ethan approached.

“Maaaaaark.” Ethan whined. “Tyler’s making my job difficult again.”

The blue-haired man flopped onto Mark’s bed, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically. Tyler shook his head, ignoring Ethan's dramatics, and moved to Mark’s side.

“I only told him that the extra jump cut is making the newest video flow a little weird and-” Tyler grew silent as he took notice of the website Mark was on.

“OkCupid?” He asked. “A dating site?”

Mark nodded. His hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“I just thought I'd put myself out there.” He mumbled. “You and Etan over there are always telling me I work too much.”

Tyler tried to keep his expression blank, but Mark couldn't help but notice his nose scrunch up for a moment. Ethan sat up and made his way over to them.

“That's cool, Mark. Is it like Tinder? Did you meet anyone nice yet?” He asked, leaning forward to read Mark's messages screen.

Mark moved his hands toward the screen to block it from Ethan's view.

“It's not like Tinder.” Mark explained, eyeing Ethan warily. 

He shifted his gaze to Tyler, his expression growing almost bashful.

“And I may have met someone who's pretty nice.”

Tyler couldn't halt the concern that fell over his face.

“Mark, I-” He began.

“Ty, don’t.” Mark interrupted. “I really like her, and she’s really sweet. She so genuine, and funny, and full of life, and just so….so good.

He stopped his rambling as Tyler took on a sympathetic look.

“What’s her name?” Tyler asked.

“Angel.”

“Nice name, a bit stripper-ish though. Is she a stripper?” Ethan commented, reaching for Mark’s mouse.

Mark swiped his hand glared at him.

“It’s not stripper-ish. She’s not a stripper, she’s an artist. Er, well, she’s working to be.”

Tyler rolled his eyes at their behavior.

“What does she think about your job?” He questioned.

Mark blanched, his eyes lowering to the floor.

“She, uh, she doesn't know…” Mark muttered.

Ethan and Tyler eyed him oddly.

“How does she not know, Mark?” Ethan questioned. “You're literally one of the most famous people in the whole internet.”

“I-.” Mark tried to speak again, but cut himself off.

He tried to think of the best way to explain himself. How could one tell his friends he was catfishing someone online? He supposed it was best to let his account speak for himself. 

Mark motioned for Tyler and Ethan to come closer as he clicked on his own profile. It clearly had one of his personal emails listed and some of his real information. Enough to let the guys know it was his. 

Ethan turned to him, mouth left open in a small “o”. Tyler shook his head before side eyeing Mark.

“Are you serious?” He asked, taking Mark's mouse in hand.

Mark didn’t bother to swat him away. Tyler began to scroll through the rest of the profile before clicking on the messages. He clicked on the longest message thread Mark had. His messages to Angel. 

Tyler began to read through the messages, and Ethan snapped out of his shock to follow along. The pair stopped once they reached the end, Tyler reaching out to shut Mark’s laptop.

“You really like her.”

There was no question in his voice, though Mark responded anyway.

“I do.”

Tyler sighed, turning to look him in the eyes.

“Well then, what are you gonna do?”

Mark ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I don’t know.”

The group sat in silence for a few moments when Ethan chose to speak up.

“I think you should tell her.” He stated, turning back to stare at the messages screen. “She really likes you, Mark, and she doesn’t even know you’re you. It’s not right to keep such a big secret from her.”

Tyler nodded.

“I have to agree with Ethan, man. You gotta tell her.”

Mark stood from his chair, rolling his shoulders and stretching. His expression was grim for a moment, before immediately becoming that of his usual internet friendly smile.

“I’ll think about it.” He stated. “Now, let’s go. We have another laugh challenge to film.”

He swiftly made his way out of his bedroom. Ethan and Tyler watched for a moment as he walked away before following. They could tell this wasn’t even close the end of this conversation or this dilemma with the girl Mark had a crush on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, staring at his ceiling, Chica by at his side. He sighed and looked at her as she raised her head.

“Oh, Chica, how do you tell someone you like that you’re not really you?” He questioned.

She huffed in reply and lay her head back down. Mark shook his head. She was no help. He supposed he’d have to solve this dilemma himself.


	3. Messages Interlude

4 Months

MoonBlooms95: Have I ever told you how much I love art??

Mark smiled to himself as the message popped up on his phone. He typed out a quick reply as he attempted to pay attention to what the guys were saying to him.

RedPlayOne: You may have told me once or twice? ;P

MoonBlooms95: Lena drove me to the art supply store today. :) I may have over purchased, but they had the best new reference books!

Lena, her sister. She talked about her a lot. From what Mark understood, they were thick as thieves. Another message popped up as he was about to reply again.

MoonBlooms95: Oh! But I'm sure you don't wanna hear me squee about my silly books ‘:D I'm sure you're busy in a meeting or something.

It was partially true. He sat a table with Ethan, Bob, and Wade trying to plan a day where they'd all be free to film and play another round of Golf With Friends. Granted he was totally ignoring them in favor of messaging Angel. Mark felt his chest tighten as his thoughts flew to his white lies. If one could call them white lies.

RedPlayOne: No way, I'd love to hear all about it. I love hearing people talk about their passions.

MoonBlooms95: Okay, but only if you tell me about your passions too.

Mark agreed, and they began messaging back and forth. She spoke all about her art. She told him the things she enjoyed drawing the most and her biggest inspirations. He told her about the videos he made, careful not to slip in too much about his real career. He spoke more as if he were a producer in a video, than the star of so many of them. 

He found that by the time the guys left that he knew nothing about the next day that they were filming. Though he did know a lot about different art styles and that there were way more types of artists than he thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6 Months

RedPlayOne: Are you okay? You haven't spoken much today.

MoonBlooms95: I'm fine.

She wasn't. She knew he could see it and hear it in the tone of her message. She'd told him that she had some mental issues in the beginning of their talks. Anxiety and some depression tended to plague her, but she hadn't had a bad day since they'd begun talking.

RedPlayOne: You know you can tell me anything, right?

Tears began to flow at his message. Her sister was out with Nikolas and it had been a shit day. She really did need someone to talk to someone.

MoonBlooms95: Are you sure you wanna listen to my ramblings?

She didn’t want to burden him with her problems. 

RedPlayOne: Always. :)

A watery smile graced her lips and her heart began to race as she began typing again. Mark was always so sweet to her. She was so thankful to have him to listen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 Months

She had just gotten home when her phone buzzed with a new notification. It was a message from Mark.

RedPlayOne: Hello! :) How’s your day been?

Angel smiled. It had been a surprisingly good day. She began typing her reply as she removed her shoes.

MoonBlooms95: It’s been wonderful! I found this little homemade book today at a thrift store, and I am so in love with it. The art is beautiful, and it just reminded me of how important picture books have been in my life, and how much I want to make one myself one day.

She was in the kitchen making dinner when he replied.

RedPlayOne: That’s amazing! :D I’m happy you found something that sparked one of your passions. I’ve been working on this new project and I'm nervous about it. But I'm also very excited!! Do you ever get that feeling? That in your gut fluttering and buzzing? I feel like I get ti every time I think about this. It’s something I’ve never done, and I'm just pumped! Haha sorry, i’m just going on and on right now.

He was so cute when he was nervous and excited. His typing always grew more erratic and he tended to ramble. She imagined how he might bounce around in excitement in person. She loved his ability to find some form of joy in so many things.

Loved.

When had she started to use that word?

When she really thought about it, she loved everything about him actually. The way he was so supportive and kind, and the way he rambled when he was excited, and the way he talked about his passions and his work.

“I love him.” She admitted aloud to herself.

She trembled with glee. She had never been in love, but she knew this must be how it felt. This unbridled happiness.

“You love who?” The voice of her sister appeared right in her ear.

Startled, she jumped to the side. Her phone launched out of her hands and landed on the counter. Lena stood next to her, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“Who? Oh, uh, no one important. Just another celebrity crush, y'know.”

Her sister snorted and raised an eyebrow. Angel’s eyes darted nervously to her phone. She moved to grab it, but Lena was faster. She watched helplessly and wrung her hands as her sister read through her messages.

“Ange? Who is this? Why didn’t you tell me you were talking to someone...” Lena questioned

She looked up as she finished reading, hurt clear in her expression.

Angel gulped. She had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
